Akane Mizu
Akane Mizu (あかねみず, Mizu Akane) is the main character in the fanfiction, The Red Mystery, on Fanfiction.Net. She is a weapons and taijutsu specialist that currently resides in Konohagakure. She is from the infamous clan from Kumogakure, the Mizu clan. Background Akane is the second and youngest child of the head of the Mizu clan, Kenji Mizu and his wife, Rin. Her older brother, Arashi, and mother took care of her when their father went on missions. When Akane was two, the Raikage ordered his men to assassinate the Mizu clan, believing that they would overthrow him. Only a handful got killed while the rest ran for their lives, going into hiding. Her family survived and traveled to Amegakure. For the next five years, Akane was trained in her clan's techniques by her father. Due to being the only female heir, Kenji had high expectations for Akane and subjected her to grueling training. However, Akane's slow progress disheartened her father until eventually, he deemed her as a failure. Instead, her father chose to focus and develop Akane's older brother, Arashi, who proved much more promising than Akane, making him the new heir. Akane's strained relationship with her father caused her to go under a deep depression. It also didn't help when kids didn't want to play with her. They commented on how weird she was due to her features and excluded her from playing with them. She then developed an inferiority complex and kept her emotions to herself. During her depression, Akane went for her usual walks around the city and found two Butterfly Knives in the middle of an alleyway. Taking an interest in them, Akane taught herself on how to use them. With her clan's techniques, she trained herself to use them in close combat. This then began her good aptitude to taijutsu and weaponry. She used this as to get recognition from her father and older sibling. When she turned seven, she decided to show her father how much she had improved. Akane and Arashi were pinned against each other, but she still lost. Her father commented that she will never amount to anything and will always be a failure. Later that night, feeling that nobody wanted her around, Akane ran away. She then spent the next five months on the road, begging and stealing just to survive. In October, she encountered a man that said he could help her find shelter. Instead, the man used a jutsu where he erased all her memories, aside from remembering her name. She ran away and wondered into the Forest of Death where she jumped from a tree and fell on her head. Slowly losing conscious and a lot of blood, Akane continued moving forward. Arriving at the training grounds, she passed out, only to be saved by Naruto Uzumaki. Personality Due to her amnesia, Akane is a quiet child that usually doesn't talk to anyone except Naruto and Hinata. She is very blunt and straightforward with her opinions, not sparing anybody's feelings. She sort of goes with the flow, causing her to make some bad desicions further on into the story. Overall, she can be nice, kind, and loyal, willing to die for the few companions that she has. Even though she's quiet, she's known for being violent and aggressive. When Kakashi compared her skills to Sasuke's, Akane grew furious and almost gotten the chance of stabbing her sensei. During the Land of Waves Arc, when interrogating the Demon Brothers, she stabs one in the leg and cuts his thigh open just because he taunted her about being a genin. It's hard for her to get truly angry, but will flip out once she's pushed past her limit. Akane has a weird obsession with cupcakes. Everytime somebody mentions the word, she will flip out and ask anyone where the cupcakes are. She becomes really hyperactive, like GIR from Invader Zim, and will literally not stop talking about it until someone actually gives her a cupcake. Then, she will shed a tear because she ate her cupcake so quickly. Appearance Akane is a tall, dark-skinned woman of slender build with black mid length hair that has red fringes. She has the customary red eyes of her clan and the Mizu clan birthmark; a blood red tear drop on her left cheek. She is usually seen with a indifferent, but gentle smile on her face until the middle of Part II, where she loses her sanity. She then gains a bored, almost impassive look for the rest of the series. In Part I, her hair reached to her mid-back, long bangs that covered her right eye. This changed in Part II during her training with Arashi, where she cut it to medium length, but still kept her bangs. In Part I, her attire is a short sleeved red shirt that exposes her bare stomach, red and black skirt with the sides cut, off, mid thigh black tights, black knee pads, red elbow protectors, sleeveless black gloves, and red shoes. Her Butterfly Knives are attached to her calves throughout the story. A black and red box is tied around her right thigh, filled with daggers instead of kunai. In Part II, Akane has grown into a very attractive woman. She has a well toned body and is slim and muscular yet curvaceous. Her new attire has an Indian-style look with her most common look being black ankle length tights with a striped black and red shirt that leaves her arms and midriff bare. Her headband is now tied around her forehead and she wears a golden locket around her neck, a picture of her and Arashi in it. She has red plated sleeveless gloves, red elbow protectors, and black shoes. During the Fourth World War, Akane was trapped in her own mind, so she wore an ankle length, white strapless gown. As Skarlet, she wore a skin tight dark red laced body suit with long sleeves that are torn at the ends and a red mask that covers her eyes and nose. During her childhood up until after the Forbidden Scroll, Akane wore a long sleeved red and black shirt with black cargo pants and black shoes. Abilities During Akane's formative years, she was taught basic C-class level Water Release ninjutsu. She was a diligent student with good grades, always getting eighty percent out of one hundred in the exams, not a mediocre pupil. The only thing that she couldn't get down was the Clone Jutsu due to her massive chakra reserves. At the start of the series, Akane's abilities were on par with her teammates, Sasuke and Naruto. While a weapons specialist, Akane is also well versed in unarmed melee combat. She is one of the fastest kunoichi in her age group, on par with Tenten. She trains with Rock Lee from time to time, so she is very well versed in taijutsu. Mikono The Mikono is the kekkei genkai shared by very few members of the Mizu clan. Only one out of every generation can be born with it. It allows the user to have a higher control of water as well as to control blood. The user's blood can be used however they want it to be, taking it in any shape or form. Part I Akane first activated her kekkei genkai when she felt extreme rage and killed her tormentors. It is then seen in again during the second part of the Chunin Exams in the Forest of Death, where she was separated from Team 7 and had to face off against dozens of Otogakure genin. Running out of chakra, she used her kekkei genkai to kill them off. She was seen using it again when faced against Takashi Sawashiro during the preliminary rounds, using it as a way to tire him out. Taijutsu Her most used combat, Akane's taijutsu was very high even before the series began. She is exceeds above average Genin abilities, even better than Sasuke. Kakashi commented than she could be better than Sasuke, which pissed her off to the point of almost stabbing him. Akane's reactions and instincts are very high for her age. She was amongst the first, along with Sasuke, to react against the Demon Brothers during the Land of Waves mission. She also reacted quickly on how Kabuto had information on his fellow competitors and punched him before he could say anything else. With training, Akane has shown a high level of stamina and endurance, something every Mizu clan member has. During the fight with Zabuza, she was barely able to take his Water Dragon Jutsu. During the Five Kage Summit, she was still standing after Naruto impaled her with his Rasengan. Her raw strength has also became noticeably greater, as she was able to break boulders with her bare fists in Part II. About two months before the actual Chunin Exams, Akane was under the tutelage of Rock Lee and Mighty Guy. Once the Chunin Exams started, she could basically match up with Lee's speed and combat skills with the extra weights on him. With her fight against Takashi Sawashiro (another OC) in the preliminary rounds, she was able to land a deadly blow on him in the blink of an eye. Ninjutsu Bukijutsu Since early childhood, Kurono has displayed great skills and use of her various ninja tools, which has grown and diversed overtime. She trained herself with her Butterfly Knives. When she entered the Hidden Leaf Village, Akane has trained herself not to only catch weapons, but to deflect weapons coming downward. Her level with both trap and weapon-based tactics even surprised Kakashi during their first bell test, stating that she could be better than Sasuke. The only person that can beat her in Bukijutsu is Tenten. Nature Transformation As a member of the Mizu clan, Akane should have great proficiency in Water Release nature manipulation. Although mastering it at a late age, she mastered Water Release: Wild Water Wave. Even Kakashi was amazed at such a feat as, according to him, Genin usually require much more experience and developed chakra to perform elemental techniques. However, it's the only water jutsu she knows, so it wasn't much of use when facing against Haku. After learning that Akane's second element was Wind Release, she went to Asuma Sarotobi for help while under the tutelage of Mighty Guy. When tutoring her about wind nature chakra, Asuma explained that enhanced with it by someone with an affinity for Wind Release, her Butterfly Knives can possess enough striking power to pierce through rock. She continuously worked at it during the entire month before the Chunin Exams. Ku Stats Part I Introduction Arc Akane, despite having good grades, has once again failed to graduate from the Academy. Pretending to be disappointed to support Naruto, the two are approached by one of their instructors, Mizuki. Mizuki told them that if she and Naruto can steal the Scroll of Seals from the Hokage Residence and learn one of the techniques written in it, then they would be allowed to pass. The two did so, Akane more reluctant, due to having suspicion with Mizuki, and began struggling the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, unaware that the village is now looking for them. Iruka Umino tracks them down and realizes that Naruto and Akane were duped by Mizuki (more like Naruto was, Akane just went along with it cause she didn't care.) Mizuki attacked all three of them, and told Naruto about how the Nine-Tails was sealed inside of him, claiming that Iruka hated him because of it. Akane begins to put two and two together and understands why the villagers treated her so wrong back when she first moved to the Leaf. She begins to think about what would've happened if she never met Naruto in the first place and about how she could've had a normal life until Skarlet intervenes. Her second self reminds her of all the struggles Naruto went through just to support the both of them and how much of an awesome friend he is while Kurono is nothing but the lowest of the low. Akane then realizes that Mizuki's earlier words were a lie, and created hundreds of shadow clones along with Naruto to beat Mizuki to a pulp. For mastering such a difficult technique, Iruka allowed both of them to pass, Naruto getting his headband while Akane would get it later on in the morning. Akane was assigned to Team 7, along with Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno, along the leadership of Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi gave them all a bell test, the four of them being tasked with taking the three bells he kept on his person. Akane partnered up with Sasuke (more like forced him to do it), but still failed regardless due to horrible teamwork. Regrouping with the rest of the team, they all realized the truth behind the test and by doing so, they were allowed to pass. Land of Waves Arc Akane's first major mission was escorting the bridge builder, Tazuna, to his home in the poverty-stricken Land of Waves. Soon after setting out, Akane showed exceptional skill when facing against the Demon Brothers, beating Sasuke up for taunting Naruto for being shocked. While Kakashi was interrogating the Brothers, Akane steps in and demands information from the two. The two laugh at her and she joins in, then stabbing Gozu, one of the brothers, in the throat, killing him instantly. She then once again asks for information from the remaining brother and learns that they were hired by Gato. Tazuna then goes into explanation about how his country was under the control of Gato, who had left their people poor and unable to afford the more accurate A-rank payment. Tazuna hoped that he could build the bridge, then he would free his country from Gato, prompting Gato to try and kill him. Team 7 reluctantly helps Tazuna, acting as his bodyguard until the bridge is completed. While walking, Akane comments on how Tazuna played them like a violin. She, Tazuna, and Team 7 were soon attacked by Zabuza Momochi, who quickly engaged Kakashi in battle. When Zabuza captured Kakashi, Akane assists by blindy sprinting towards Zabuza, using Water Release: Wild Water Wave. The missing nin easily dodges this and knocks her away, only to realize that it was a clone. The real Akane jumps from a tree and pounces on Zabuza, only to get knocked aside. Akane then hazily watches as Naruto and Sasuke's plan is a success and release Kakashi. The two adults endulge in battle once more, only for Kakashi to come up with the upperhand, almost defeating Zabuza. However Haku, disguised as a hunter-nin, interviened and put Zabuza in a death like state, taking him to safety. Once the two left, Kakashi and Akane both passed out. Akane woke up in time to start the Tree Climbing Exercise to improve Team 7's chakra control. Naruto and Sasuke made it into a competition for each other while Akane took her time, staying calm for most of the time. Akane resting along with Naruto during training one day, the two encounters Haku, unaware that they had met before. The three had a conversation about those who were precious to them, and the lengths they would go to protect them. After Haku left, Naruto and Akane finished training, but were so tired that the rest of Team 7 allowed them to rest the next day as they went to escort Tazuna. When they woke up, they went to assist them, only to find that they were in the midst of battle with Zabuza and Haku. Naruto dragged Akane into the battle with Sasuke vs. Haku, only for all three of them to be trapped inside Haku's Demonic Mirrors Ice Crystals. After trying every jutsu she knew (which wasn't many), it was no use as Haku's speed and mirrors did nothing but dodge them. When he tried to use a volley of needles to kill Naruto and Akane, Sasuke stepped in to protect them, appearing to die instead. Enraged at his friend's 'death,' Naruto tapped into the Nine Tails' chakra, allowing him to destory the walls, but knocking out Akane in the process. When she wakes up, she hears voices surrounding her and telling her to kill everyone around her. The voices got to her as she blindly kills the mercenaries that stood on the bridge, using her quick speed. Once Kakashi subdued her, Akane came back and could only gasp at the damage she's caused. However, the voices quickly return, causing her to pass out again. Part II -Under Construction- Trivia * 'Akane' means "red dye" while her clan's name means "water." * Akane's hobbies are training, listening to music, trying new sweets, and writing short stories. * Akane wishes to fight with Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuga and Kabuto Yakushi. * Akane's favorite foods are anything sweet and bananas while her least favorite is anything bitter and raw meat. * She was born with very flexible joints and is a contortionist. This ability is useful because it helps her dodge attacks. * She is very good at gymnastics. * Akane has patellar instability on her right knee, meaning that her knee cap keeps popping out of her socket, so she has to wear knee braces throughout the middle of Part I and the rest of Part II. * Even though she hated Sasuke in the beginning, she nows sees him as like a best friend due to having things in common, such as their love for heavy metal and rock music. Quotes *(To Naruto) "Sure why not? But you don't have to sound like you're about to commit a crime, you know?" *(To Sakura) "What do you see in that Uchiha bastard? Yes, I can agree that he is very handsome and all that, but he has the personality of an A-class asshole. I just don't see what all the fangirls like about him!" *(To Sasuke) "It's true I guess. Due to my amnesia, I really have no idea who my parents are or what my entire background is. I don't know whether they're alive or not, and if they are, do they even give a shit about me? Probably not since it's been twelve years and haven't even tried looking for me..." *(To Naruto) "You know what time it is?...It's CINNAMON BUN TIME!" *(To Naruto) "I think I finally understand...about Sasuke's pain. He had a family, a somewhat loving family with a father that compared him to his older brother. I understand the pain and numbness that he felt when he lost it all that one night, thanks to Itachi. I can finally understand now...how it feels to have something and just lose it like that." *(To the Voices) "Shut up! You're ruining my life and I wish I could kill you. Just please! Go away and let me keep my sanity!" *(To herself) "I can't trust anyone. They're the enemy, the traitors, the ones that will stab me in the back. I can see the deceipt in their eyes, just waiting to pounce on me. I can only trust myself and that's what I will do. Killing them would do them good; cleanse them of their sins and be sent to heaven." *(To Tsunade) "Yeah, I've been off my medication for about a week now, what's it to you? Why should you care, you disgusting beast? Your bulging white eyes staring at me. They're watching us, aren't they, hearing our entire conversation? I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! STOP BEING A PUSSY AND SHOW YOURSELF!" Category:DRAFT